The Altar Of My Birth
by Narcissa's Dragon
Summary: Draco finally finds a measure of peace in a mad world. Contains Malfoycest.


_**The Altar Of My Birth**_

The gathering was in full swing. The war had been over for sixth months, and I had taken it upon myself to begin transforming the Malfoy name into something that wouldn't make faces sour when it left their tongues. Truly though, it was for her. My sweet witch mother, the Lady, Narcissa Malfoy. My campaign, as it were, was simply to give people the knowledge of who really ended the war. Who truly brought down the Dark Lord.

A human's transgressions, I believe, can be exonerated by a single solitary act of compassion and bravery. In my opinion, my mother did that and more. Her love of me, allowed her to make a choice. She chose me.

I have learned so much of people and the things they will do for something, or someone they believe in. I'd never believed in much throughout my young life, though I tried desperately at times. In family name, in pure blood status, in causes...even in Dark Lords. When those things I believed in failed me, I finally realized...She never did.

I believe in her.

I planned this gathering for her. After months of talking and preparation, I began putting together an elaborate Malfoy ball. I hired the services of the best chefs and entertainment. I invited the most important wizards and witches. I wanted to see her shine, and shine she did.

My mother descended the staircase, and she looked like a Goddess. Her dress was charcoal grey with splashes of peacock green in ornate designs throughout. Her corset, black as midnight with the same green laces. She had her hair pinned up off her neck, and all I could think of was how soft she must be.

I couldn't stop staring and I must admit she caught me. She smiled and I felt like a fool. As her foot fell softly on the bottom stair, I offered my arm.

"You are adorable when you blush, my dragon." She whispered in my ear and taking my arm.

I smiled.

"Perhaps if you had married a troll, I wouldn't have ended up so pale." I said.

"Perhaps if I _had_ married a troll, you wouldn't be working so hard to restore our name." She said as she looked over the crowd. "How did you get the Minister here?"

"Last time I checked, mother, the minister is still a greedy bastard, and we still have money." I said. "Now stop making your guests wait."

She smiled and I bent down so she could kiss my cheek. I walked her into the buzzing throng, and immediately people came up and greeted her. I excused myself from the group and left her discussing shopping and shoes with a few other witches.

I made my way through the crowd, being stopped occasionally by guests and moved toward the musicians. I bade them to begin playing. The floor cleared, and guests found partners. It was a waltz. I waited for her to come to the music as she always had. She loves music, my mother.

Then, there she was, swimming through the crowd, midnight and green. She was obviously looking for a partner. I wanted to go to her but another wizard had her hand within seconds. I sat back and watched.

He held her firmly as they circled the floor. She was water in his arms, but I knew she could be fire, in mine. Don't misunderstand...I am not jealous. I... I just wish. I wish I could know what those men know. What my father knew. I want to know all of her. What she smells like. What she tastes like. What she feels like.

I remember when I thought what I felt was wrong. All I had to do was just look at her though. How beautiful... how noble. Gorgeous and unyielding. How could anyone feel any different?

She danced with the wizard until the end of the song, and when it was over he kissed her hand. She made her way toward where I was sitting and I stood.

"I really hoped you'd be my first dance, darling. But you'll do for my second." She said. The music started again. Another waltz, but slower this time, and I pulled her to me as we began our slow tour of the room.

"This is lovely, Dragon. I am _very_ impressed." She said as she looked out onto the floor.

I couldn't help but beam. Truth was, I couldn't give a pile of dog shite what these pretentious pricks thought of my mother's party, as long as she was pleased.

"Yes, I know. I became a superb party planner. Only thing missing is me buggering some pretty boy." I laughed. "Problem is, there are no boys here prettier than me."

"Sweet Goddess, Draco, you are such the prat." She said. I didn't have to look at her to know she still wore a smile. "But yes," she spoke softly, "I think you may be correct. Did you plan and invite them all for that purpose?"

"Not at all, mum. Truth is, I just couldn't find any more handsome than I." I whispered in her ear.

I watched her as a light flush came to her cheeks. Before I could inquire, the song ended. We separated and she caressed my face before she turned and walked back through the crowd.

"Draco!"

I turned, hearing my name. Blaise sauntered up next to me brandishing two firewhiskeys.

"I see you found my booze." I said jokingly as I took one.

"Helluva party, mate." He said as he lifted his glass.

I took one more look in the direction my mother had taken. Seeing nothing, I toasted and we both drank.

"It is, isn't it." I said grinning. I looked over his shoulder. "So who's your 'plus one'?" I asked.

"Well," He said, smiling. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. She _is_ my 'plus one', but she didn't want to come here because of me."

"What are you going on about, Blaise." I said, slightly frustrated. Looking back over the crowd, there was still no sign of my mother. Where the hell had she gone?

"Draco, I'd like you to meet Astoria. Astoria Greengrass." Blaise introduced.

My head snapped back toward Blaise. I thought about killing him. I quickly smiled and glanced toward the girl woman next to him.

"Miss Greengrass." I said as I held out my hand. She was quite lovely. Blonde hair, and blue eyes, I half way wondered if we weren't related somehow. Eighth cousins twice removed on my mother's side or some such buggery. Still no sign of her though. Perhaps a dance wouldn't hurt.

The song was already half over, but I held out my hand to her regardless. Perhaps she would see me as the complete ass I was, and be done with me. She accepted and I took her to the floor.

"So how do you know Blaise?" I asked her. I detested small talk, but was well versed in it.

"His father works with my father. I really don't know him, but I knew he would be coming here." She answered.

She was a fair dancer, and light on her feet, but nowhere near the heated control of my mother. Her answer told me the extent of her lengths to meet me, and that did not bode well. I was not in the market nor the mood to find a girl. I wanted a woman.

The song ended, and I directed her over to the liquor. I wanted a shot. The elf poured out, and I toasted to her beauty or something like it. We both tipped back, and as I finished, my eyes moved to the upper balcony of the manor's living quarters overlooking the ballroom. There she was, looking down upon me. Our eyes locked for a moment, then she turned and left.

"Fuck." I said out loud.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

I had to think of something to get me away from her momentarily. I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Er...I have a...something...guests...to attend to. Be back shortly." I said. Not my best attempt, but I didn't care at this point. I left her and headed through the crowd, out the entrance way and up the stairs.

I had no idea where she'd run off to, or why for that matter. All I knew is I needed to see her. Beyond that, I hadn't planned.

There were about a thousand spare rooms, or so it seemed, but I knew she wouldn't be in any of those. I turned down the hall toward her living quarters and stopped at her room. The door was ajar and I called in with no response. I nudged the door open, and it appeared empty. Turning to leave, I heard a muffled crash of something breaking.

I stopped short, and entered. Her bedroom was empty, and the loo door was open.

"Mum?" I called. No response. She wasn't in there.

The only other place she'd be was in the small, adjoining library to her room. I say small, only because compared to our main library it _was _small. Compared to most libraries though, it spoke volumes of my mother's love for books.

The door was closed, and I paused, wondering if I should knock. I took a breath, and rapped on the door.

"Mum?" I called again. Silence came and I thought perhaps I had just heard things. I turned to leave.

"Come in, Draco." I heard her say from beyond the door.

I put my hand on the door and paused. My heart caught in my throat, and I wasn't sure why. I slowly turned the brass knob and the door clicked open. Pushing it forward and watching it swing in, I was hesitant to look into the room. I had no clue as to why I was so...apprehensive. No... that is a lie. I do know. I wanted the witch standing before me more than I had ever wanted anything. I think I thought if I looked at her, she might disappear again.

"What do you want, son?" She asked. quietly. Was it rage? Was she angry? If she was, could I fix it?

"I thought...I mean I saw you. I lost you and then...I saw you." I said, sounding like a complete fool. It did not escape her.

"It would do for you to make sense right now." She said coldly and my head snapped up.

"If you've a problem with something, witch, say it." I countered. "I daresay your guests will find you missing."

"Goddess forbid my guests go a moment without me." She spat as she made to walk past me and out the door.

I don't know what made me do it. I had never wanted to be physical with her before. My guess is, I just wanted her to see me as a man, and not a boy. She had her choice of well named and well bred wizards.

I grabbed her arm as she passed. I wasn't gentle, and I heard her draw in a sharp breath. I pulled her to me, and she was so taken aback I had to catch her.

"Have you lost your mind?" She strained, grabbing my hand.

"Perhaps I have, mother." I said acidly. "Perhaps I wonder wrongly, why you are up here breaking things!" I brought her closer to me as I spoke.

"Won't you please share your thoughts, then." She challenged.

I paused for just a moment before I answered. Truth was a very fickle bitch. She'd never done me right before, but I thought I might give her one more chance.

"I think you're upset because you assume I want to fuck that girl, when in all actuality, I left her by the firewhiskey to come find you." I said, waiting for the backlash.

I felt her relax under my grip. I finally looked at her face and saw my life reflected in her eyes. I couldn't wait any longer and I moved before my mind could react. I put my other hand on the back of her neck, bent down and kissed her.

My mother brought her empty hand up and took a handful of shirt to push me away. She pushed against my chest and I pushed back. Not hard mind you, just enough to match her pressure. I wasn't trying to make a statement, I was merely trying to hold my ground.

If she'd truly wanted me off her, she'd have grabbed her wand at any time. Finally, I broke the kiss.

"Draco, this is wrong." She breathed.

"I used to think that... I can't anymore." I answered. "I've felt like this far too long."

I backed her up against the wall, and pressed myself into her.

"Sweet Goddess, dragon! How long?" She asked.

"About eight inches or so...now let me fuck you." I said.

She started undoing my trousers as quickly as she could.

"You are still very much a prat." She said as she knelt down and took me in her mouth.

"Merlin's fucking...fuck." Words were not my strong point at that moment. She had me hard, and her mouth was... she was... I wanted all of her. I bent then, stood her up and looked around the room. The chaise lounge she used to read. Perfect. With one hand holding my trousers, and the other directing my beautiful mother, we made our way and I laid her down.

I kneeled between her bent legs and spread thighs. Her dress had somehow rumpled to the tops of her knees and I saw her garters. The same peacock green. My hands hooked thumbs under the edge of her dress and dragged it the rest of the way to her hips. She never stopped me.

"What do you want, mother?" I asked, just to hear her voice. I saw her hips slightly rise and looked into her eyes. What I saw there made my breath catch.

I thought I had control. I thought it had only ever been me wanting her...needing her. I looked into the eyes of a witch who had known what she wanted all along.

"What do _you_ want, son?" She asked in return, smiling.

"I... I want you." I stuttered.

"Then by all means," She whispered as she reached up and pulled my face down to hers, "have me."

When my lips found hers, it was as if a thousand and one dreams of her came true all at once. Her lips were soft and her mouth was sweet. When I pressed my advantage and drove my tongue in to sample more, she moaned softly in my mouth.

She raised her hips and brushed her core against my straining cock. I broke off the kiss and pushed back. She still wore her knickers, but the heat I felt was almost enough to make me crazy.

I came back up on my knees, unhooked her garters and slid her knickers off.

She looked up at me and directed.

"Put your mouth on it, Dragon." She said. "Taste where you came from."

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I bent down and lifted her legs onto my shoulders. I used my tongue to slowly part the folds of her sweet cunt.

"Oh you are _such_ a good boy." She keened as she rested one hand on the back of my head.

With lips and tongue I tasted hungrily, my mother's gifts. Her wetness, her love, her lust. Then my mouth found that place... that slight hardness... and with long flat strokes, I began worshipping at the altar of my birth.

Her breathing was harsh and her sweet groans fueled my already raging fire. She came long and hard in my mouth and I drank her up like a man dying of thirst.

I came up and made to kiss her, but hesitated. Her taste was still on my mouth, and I didn't want to turn this tide at all.

She smiled at me as if reading my mind.

"Any woman who won't tolerate her own flavor, is not a woman you ever need trifle with, darling. Now kiss me as you would."

I bent down and kissed her hard, at the same time I grasped my cock and directed it inside her slowly.

She drew a sharp breath, and I paused letting her body take me.

"You feel so fucking good, mum." I whispered as I bent my head into the crook of her neck.

I began slowly rocking...fucking her sweetly until she was ready for all of me. Then I pushed.

"Oh gods, Dragon!" She moaned loudly as she took all I had to give.

I began thrusting into her and amidst the whimpers and groans we both found a rhythm that was solely ours. No one and nothing existed but us. No wizarding wars, no parties, no tarnished family names... none of it mattered. Only my mother's pleasure.

I felt myself tense, and I knew it wouldn't be long.

"I'm going to cum, Narcissa." I said, using her given name.

"Inside! Don't stop!" She said, panting.

I thrust as deep inside her as I could go, and I unloaded. She raked her nails down my back and I heard my shirt tear. I felt her cunt clench and I pumped a few more times until I was spent.

We lay together as our breathing calmed and my cock slipped out. I raised my head and looked at her.

"There's still a very expensive party going on downstairs, mum. Perhaps we should try being social one more time." I grinned.

She gazed at me and smiled back.

"Get up then, and make yourself presentable." She said as she examined my clothes. "Something's happened to your shirt."

"You happened to my shirt, mum." I laughed as I stood.

We spent the next few minutes fixing hair and clothes, and when we looked suitable for the rest of the world, we made our way back down to the party.

Our relationship was forever altered, my life was forever changed. My witch mother, my teacher, my lover had made me complete. I found home many times after that night, and the mad world that we lived in began to finally make sense.

A/N

This is a gift fic for Mrs. Milfoy. Thank you for being you. You are the squirrel to my nuts. Wait. You are the basket to my balls. Shit. You are the cream... never mind. You get the picture, witch.


End file.
